Avanzar hacia adelante
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Después de todo, llevaban demasiado tiempo estancados; estancados en Ishbal, en la casa en que se habían conocido, y en todos los errores y pecados y arrepentimientos del pasado. Quizá, solo quizá, era momento de comenzar a avanzar. Roy&Riza.


**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
><strong>

Dedicada a: _**Desahogada**. _Porque me sugirió la canción "Someone like you" de Adele, la cual me inspiró a escribir esto. Es una canción hermosísima en verdad, y solo escucharla me rompió el corazón y esta idea vino a mi mente. Espero te guste. =).

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, en realidad, no pensaba escribir esto, o un one-shot en absoluto, yendo al caso. Pero la idea me asaltó y no me dejaba en paz, perturbando así el proceso de escritura de mi nueva historia. Así que debió ser escrita. Y espero les guste. A pesar del -advertencia **(!)**- exceso de Angst que hay volcado en esta historia. De antemano, gracias a todas aquellas personas que le den una oportunidad y decidan leerla. Y, si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad, me gustaría saber su opinión. **¡Gracias!** ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it lasts, <em>in love

but sometimes

**it hurts,**

_instead_

* * *

><p><strong>Avanzar hacia adelante<strong>

* * *

><p>Espiró larga y tendidamente, resintiendo cada paso que la acercaba más y más a su lugar de destino, más y más al lugar al que debía arribar. Su espalda, como siempre, erguida en una impecable pose militar. Sin embargo, sus hombros permanecían tensos, igual que el resto de su cuerpo y cada músculo reposando bajo su piel. Incluso sus dedos, empezaban a dolerle de tanto presionar los papeles que llevaba en mano. Tanto que, si continuaba de esa forma, temía terminar arrugándolos y el sobre marrón que los contenía. No obstante, una orden era una orden, y Riza Hawkeye llevaba demasiado tiempo en la milicia, demasiado tiempo siendo un perro de los militares, y una soldado ejemplar, como para comenzar a desobedecer éstas ahora. Además, el Fuhrer necesitaría lo papeles, así lo había dicho, y era su deber, como su asistente, el llevárselos. Sin importar cuánto resintiera la tarea asignada. No estaba en posición de desobedecer tampoco, o rehusarse, de todas maneras. Después de todo, solo era una mera subordinada de éste último. Solo eso.<p>

Aún así, lo hacía, resentía la orden que le había sido dada y resentía cada paso que daba, cada paso firme y certero, y que, aún cuando no deseara, continuaba dando. Uno tras otro. Un pie detrás del otro, tenía que recordarse, avanzar, sin importar nada. Y eso incluía el nudo que parecía habérsele formado en la garganta, y otro equivalente en el estómago. Ignorando la sensación desagradable que la acometía, ingresó a la propiedad, haciendo un seco asentimiento a la persona asignada a la puerta, delante de la gran verja de hierro negro, para vigilar la gran residencia. En silencio, y solo con el eco de sus propios pasos en el largo corredor techado, continuó avanzando. Entre las sombras que las columnas proyectaban y los haces de luna que iluminaban los tramos restantes del mismo. Una vez en la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Sobre marrón entre su antebrazo y su pecho, presionado firmemente allí. Inhaló. Y alzó el puño. Uno. _Toc._ Dos._ Toc. _Tres. _Toc. _Y descendió la mano. Aguardando inmóvil, brazos presionados firmemente a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza cortésmente —Lamento visitarle tan tarde —al otro lado, la joven mujer sonrió suavemente. Negando con la cabeza. Y se apartó para dejarla pasar. Su largo cabello rubio oscuro, sujeto en un bajo rodete tirante tras la cabeza. Hawkeye asintió, y dio un paso al interior.

Por las vestimentas de la mujer, era evidente que había estado a punto de marcharse a la cama. De hecho, vestía una camisola hasta las rodillas, color durazno pálido, y un pequeño abrigo sobre sus hombros, de un tono más oscuro—. He venido a entregarle un documento urgente al Fuhrer.

La expresión de la mujer, la sonrisa amable, por un instante pareció flaquear. Sin embargo, el efímero gesto desapareció tan pronto Hawkeye pareció atisbarlo. Un gesto de preocupación. Y algo más —Lo lamento, teniente, en este momento no se encuentra en casa.

Asintió, entregándole el sobre marrón que había llevado en manos, hasta el momento. La casa era agradable. Amplia, pero no necesariamente pomposa, y tenía la clara impronta del gusto femenino. Aquí y allá, había algún que otro jarrón con flores. Así como una decoración elegante y clásica, con la que armonizaba perfectamente, más apropiada del gusto masculino —Quisiera que le echara un vistazo a estos documentos para mañana.

La mujer tomó el sobre, con las dos manos, y asintió. Una suave sonrisa distante en los labios —¿Para mañana? Muy bien, se lo haré saber.

Riza hizo otro seco asentimiento —Bien, muchas gracias por aceptarlos —dando media vuelta para marcharse. Aún se encontraba en su uniforme, y realmente desearía poder arribar a su apartamento y liberarse de éste. Quizá cambiarse a ropas más cómodas. Y beber una taza de té caliente en compañía de Black Hayate. Pero, de momento, todo lo que deseaba era abandonar aquella casa.

No obstante, la voz de la joven mujer tras ella la detuvo —Teniente... — en seco, aguardó. Cuando ésta volvió a hablar, sin embargo, su voz sonaba suave y apenada. Un ligero tono de tristeza que disimuló casi por completo—... gracias por mantenerlo vivo... —un susurro.

Se tensó. Y cerró los ojos con pesadez —No. Es mi trabajo, después de todo —aseguró, con firmeza. No pudiendo evitar sentir algo removerse en su interior. Asintiendo por última vez, tomó el pomo de la puerta. Siendo detenida, nuevamente, por la joven mujer a sus espaldas.

—Teniente, ¿puedo preguntarle algo...?

Sus dedos cerrándose con más fuerza alrededor del pomo, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Aún así, se volteó, brazos firmemente a ambos lados del cuerpo —Así es —no obstante, la expresión en los ojos pardos de la mujer la detuvo de decir más. Eran los ojos de alguien que poseía una dolorosa comprensión, y una paciencia inacabable. Los mismos ojos que, imaginaba, tendría ella cuando veía a su superior. Los ojos de alguien que había sacrificado muchas cosas y recibido de escasas a nulas a cambio. Era como verse en un espejo.

La joven mujer separó los labios. No obstante, volvió a presionarlos en una línea, y finalmente negó con la cabeza —No es nada. Gracias por traerle estos papeles a mi marido, teniente. Y gracias por su esmerado trabajo.

Haciendo ésta vez si, un último asentimiento, dio media vuelta y abandonó la casa. Sintiendo que únicamente volvía a respirar cuando se encontraba completamente fuera de la propiedad, y a mitad de camino a su apartamento. Una vez en éste, ingresó, cerró el pestillo, e inhaló, profundamente. Apoyando la mano contra la puerta y presionando su frente suavemente contra ésta. Hayate, que había permanecido perezosamente echado hasta el momento, se acercó y comenzó hociquearle la mano que no tenía presionada contra la puerta de entrada, la cual colgaba lánguidamente a un lado de su cuerpo. Ladeando la cabeza, y soltando un pequeño sollozo, se sentó y pasó su lengua por las puntas de los dedos de su ama. La cual, reaccionando, los plegó suavemente y se volvió a su mascota, acuclillándose para acariciarlo. El perro volvió a soltar un pequeño sollozo, hociqueándole ahora el cuello.

—No es nada —aseguró, con voz calma, en un casi susurro y abrazando a su pequeño can—, solo otro largo día en el cuartel —Black Hayate movió su cola débilmente.

Poniéndose de pie, y sacudiéndose los pantalones, se dirigió a su pequeña y vacante cocina. En silencio, tomó su tetera y la llenó de agua, para luego posicionarla correctamente sobre la hornalla. Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente, sus dedos aún enroscados en la asidera de la misma. _Esa es la agonía de vivir. Pero tienes que seguir viviendo... por aquellas personas que son importantes para ti, ya que tienes que protegerlas, ¿cierto? _Curvando ligeramente las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo, negó con la cabeza. Dedicando una última mirada a las llamas oscilar y crujir antes de retroceder un paso. Sus talones chocando con una de las tantas cajas amontonadas en los rincones de su apartamento. Aún era un desastre, después de todo ese tiempo, aún no había tenido tiempo de terminar de instalarse. Bajando la mirada, notó un pequeño papel a sus pies. Sabía qué era, y aunque el solo verlo le causaba pesar, no había sido capaz de deshacerse de ello. No, simplemente lo había archivado en una de las tantas cajas de su apartamento, y dejado allí desde que la había recibido por primera vez, seis meses atrás, esperando que simplemente se perdiera, como el resto de cosas que tenía allí que no tenían valor alguno para su vida diaria. Reconoció el nombre de él prolijamente caligrafiado en el centro.

Agachándose, y tomándola entre sus dedos, la examinó, enderezándose nuevamente. Su boca tensándose en una fina línea. Sus comisuras curvándose suavemente hacia abajo. _Te designo mi asistente. Quiero que cubras mi espalda ¿Lo comprendes? Si digo que dejo mi espalda en tus manos... eso significa que puedes dispararme por detrás en cualquier momento. Si algún día pierdo mi camino... mátame con tus propias manos. Tienes el derecho de hacerlo. ¿Me acompañarás?_ La dejó sobre la mesa._ Entendido. Lo acompañaré al infierno, si así lo desea._ Y volvió a la hornalla, en el preciso instante en que la tetera comenzaba a pitar agudamente, y a liberar vapor por la boca. Tomando la asidera, vertió el agua en la taza. _Si piensas disparar, hazlo. Pero... ¿qué harás luego de dispararme?_. Una pequeña gota aislada cayendo sobre la ya calma superficie de la misma. _No deseo vivir tranquilamente por mi cuenta. Luego de que la guerra haya terminado llevaré conmigo, borraré de este mundo, al alquimista de la llama junto con mi cuerpo._ Inhaló, y enterró el rostro en ambas manos. En ese instante, se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Enderezándose, observó las dos sombras bajo la rendija de la misma, correspondientes a dos pies. Sin siquiera vacilar, removió el arma que llevaba guardada en su baja espalda y deslizó la corredera hacia atrás, posicionando una bala en la recámara, alistándola para disparar en caso de que la situación lo requiriera. Tomando el pomo con una mano, y empuñando la semiautomática en la otra, giró el primero y abrió la puerta. Apuntando en un rápido movimiento a la persona tras ésta. No obstante, al ver de quién se trataba, se abstuvo de jalar el gatillo.

La expresión de su superior, al otro lado de la puerta, se transformó en una nostálgica sonrisa. Y, ascendiendo con calma la mano enguantada de blanco, cubrió el arma de Hawkeye con ésta, descendiéndola con cuidado, y rozando la yema de sus dedos con el dorso de la de ella. _...Y te obligo a sufrir más recuerdos dolorosos. _Los ojos tristes de ella, cargados de años de dolor y sacrificio, se posaron en la alianza que rodeaba su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, la misma que tenía sobre la de ella. La misma que ahora comenzaba a descenderle el arma —Después de todo este tiempo, ¿me dispararás?

Riza cerró los ojos, labio inferior temblando a duras penas, y permitió que él le retirara la semiautomática de la mano, con sumo cuidado. Sus dedos también temblaban, Roy notó, si bien ligeramente. Algo que cualquier otro espectador no hubiera visto. Pero algo que él claramente no podía ignorar. No con todos los años que llevaban conociéndose y trabajando el uno al lado del otro. Ella negó pesadamente con la cabeza —Sabe perfectamente que nunca podría, señor. A menos que se desvíe de su camino.

—¿Y aún no lo hecho? —replicó él, dejando el arma cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, junto a un pequeño papel que reconoció al instante. Su nombre estaba escrito en éste. El otro nombre, reconoció de forma dolorosa, no era el de ella. Torció el gesto.

—No, señor. No lo ha hecho —aseguró. Observándolo tomar el papel de la mesa y examinarlo, aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Deberías quemarlo —le aconsejó, con expresión sombría.

Espiró, una pequeña sonrisa triste en los labios —Debería. Pero me temo que no he sido capaz de hacerlo —aseguró, volviéndose para continuar con la preparación de su taza de té.

—¿Té, coronel? —sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, comprendiendo su error al instante. Él frunció el entrecejo, Hawkeye nunca cometía errores de esa clase. _Nunca_—. Mis disculpas, su excelencia. Me temo que lo olvidé. Ha sido un día largo.

Su semblante se suavizó —Coronel está bien, teniente. Por los viejos tiempos. Aceptaré una taza.

Suspiró —Bien, coronel —asintiendo y comenzando a preparar una para su superior también. En completo silencio. Era la primera vez, en los últimos ocho, diez meses, que su superior la visitaba. De hecho, era la primera vez que ambos tenían la posibilidad de hablar tranquilamente, sin la presencia de otros subordinados o miembros de la milicia presentes y lejos del cuartel general. Después de todo, habían sido meses agitados, los últimos, con la asunción del antes general Mustang como Fuhrer, el propio ascenso de ella a teniente general, y el posterior compromiso y casamiento de éste con una joven que había conocido durante su última visita al Este, en su viaje de regreso de Ishbal a Central. Y todo parecía haber pasado considerablemente rápido. Por supuesto, las dos noticias habían conmocionado a Amestris. Y su asunción como líder de la milicia había sido rápida y prácticamente forzada, debido a que el previo Fuhrer, Grumman, había decidido finalmente retirarse, y ceder el puesto al que una vez había sido su confiable subordinado en el cuartel del Este. Noticia que, por supuesto, había desagradado ampliamente a la mayor general Armstrong, que también había aspirado obtener el puesto al momento. Finalmente, había aceptado que su persona era más bien requerida en Briggs, protegiendo Amestris de los incesantes ataques de Drachma, y había regresado al Norte.

El general Mustang, en cambio, había aceptado el puesto gustoso. Y ella, como siempre, había permanecido de pie a su lado, incluso el día en que había asumido definitivamente como líder de la milicia, cumpliendo con su promesa de seguirlo hasta la cima. E incluso en ésta, de permanecer a su lado hasta que reconstruyera el país, ahora que finalmente la había alcanzado. El antes coronel y ella misma, habían estado satisfechos. Después de todo, era por lo que tanto habían estado trabajando, por lo que tanto habían sacrificado y a lo que habían aspirado desde siempre. Especialmente después de lo sucedido en Ishbal. Y ahora, después de tantos años, lo habían alcanzado. La cima. Para comenzar a poner el plan del general Mustang, basado en la progresión geométrica, en acción. Paralelamente, el general había comenzado una nueva relación, como las esporádicas que siempre había tenido, con una joven muchacha que había conocido. Havoc, bromeando, había dicho que ésta parecía ir en serio. Y apostó contra Breda por ello. Hawkeye, silenciosamente, acordó que era cierto. Meses después, la invitación para la boda arribó a su apartamento.

Por supuesto, ella no había asistido, alegando que aún tenía demasiado trabajo y papeleo y que con su nuevo rango no podía el consentirse fallar en sus obligaciones. Ya que, el encontrarse más alto en la cadena de mando, no significaba solo más poder, más obligaciones y menos horas de trabajo, sino que significaba también más cantidad de soldados bajo ella. Bajo su comando. Cuyo deber era el de ser capaz de protegerlos, tal y como había dicho él. Roy no había esperado que lo hiciera tampoco, asistir. Y había aceptado resignadamente que aquella sería una de las cosas en que Hawkeye no se encontraría de pie a su lado, como siempre, junto a él. Y que, seguramente, habría más cosas a futuro en las que no podría estarlo. El solo pensamiento le había resultado terriblemente doloroso, revuelto el estómago, pero finalmente había debido aceptar esto también. Ella no se encontraría de pie junto a él siempre. Ella no era de él y nunca lo había sido.

Y así las cosas habían retomado, posteriormente, su rutinario cauce. Con Hawkeye a su lado, cuidando su espalda, asistiéndolo en su trabajo, en su papeleo, como lo había hecho siempre. Él había aprendido a no depender demasiado de ella, a diferencia de lo que había estado haciendo por mucho tiempo, y a final del día regresaba a una persona que lo estaba esperando. No era perfecto, no era ideal, y no era lo que –de haber tenido voz en el asunto- hubiera elegido para sí. Pero era el curso que las cosas habían tomando, naturalmente, y él lo había aceptado con pesada resignación. Liberándola, finalmente, del peso que su persona le había supuesto a lo largo de todos aquellos años. Liberándola de sí mismo y, en cierta forma, de la restrictiva naturaleza de la relación que ambos habían tenido, fuera lo que ésta hubiera sido, meramente platónica. No obstante, ambos sabían que _aquello _no era eso. Y que posiblemente _nunca_ lo sería.

Volteándose, depositó una de las dos tazas frente a la silla en que se encontraba su superior —Aquí tiene —los ojos negros de él se clavaron en la mano de ella, aferrando la asidera de la taza. Su mano completamente desprovista de cualquier tipo de adorno o alhaja. A diferencia de la de él.

Asintió —Gracias, teniente.

Dando un sorbo a su propio té, asintió, depositando la taza sobre la mesa. Sus ojos cerrados pesadamente, sus labios tensados y presionados en una fina línea —¿Sabe su esposa que se encuentra aquí, coronel?

Suspiró —No afirmaría tal cosa.

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Voz severa —En ese caso estoy segura de que no debería estar aquí, señor. Si alguien lo viera podría resultar perjudicial para su imagen —lo amonestó.

—¿Por venir a visitar a una vieja amiga, teniente?

Exhaló larga y tendidamente —Sabe perfectamente que no soy tal cosa, coronel —volviendo a usar, deliberadamente, el rango que él le había dicho que podía usar libremente. Así fuera solo por una falsa sensación de familiaridad. Y así fuera solo para engañarse a sí mismos. Parecía natural, de todas formas, dado que a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, ambos parecían haberse quedado estancados en el tiempo. Y ambos lo sabían perfectamente. El tiempo nunca había avanzado para ellos, aún cuando lo había hecho realmente demasiado rápido. Y para todos los demás.

—No, supongo que no —concedió, con amargura.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No debería estar aquí. Tiene una esposa, señor, y una casa a la que regresar. Estoy segura de que ésta estará muy preocupada por usted.

Lo sabía, si. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Y _Dios_, si lo había intentado. Mantenerse apartado. Mantenerse alejado de ella. Pero ahora, más que nunca, sentía que no podía hacerlo. Dar un paso al costado. Con ella, sospechaba, nunca lo había hecho. Iba a decir algo, cuando ella volvió a hablar. Su voz calma, su expresión suave y sus ojos caoba clavados en la infusión en su mano —Tiene un agradable hogar, coronel —si no conociera a Hawkeye mejor, diría que estaba conteniéndose para no llorar. Pero Hawkeye no lloraba. No por cosas de esa naturaleza. No por nada del mundo. Salvo una cosa, el miedo a que él perdiera su vida—. No debería descuidarlo.

Roy torció el gesto. Lo sabía. Había elegido una buena mujer, para permanecer a su lado, sensata, firme y agradable, y aún cuando estaba seguro de que no era a lo que se había referido Hughes, era lo más cercano a ello que conseguiría. Lo más cercano a una vida, junto a alguien. Y sabía, aún cuando había deseado negarlo en su cabeza una y otra vez, que la había elegido pensando en _ella_. Por esa razón, no era sorprendente, no realmente, que habitualmente recibiera el comentario (especialmente de sus subordinados) de que su esposa les recordaba a Hawkeye. Aún con su rubio de un tono más oscuro, y aún con sus ojos pardos sin ese tinte rojizo que la caracterizaba a ella, aún entonces, lo _sabía_. Pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta —No debería haberte dejado escapar de mis manos.

Ella alzó la vista a él, facciones todavía suaves y la misma tenue sonrisa en sus habitualmente severos labios —No lo hizo, coronel. Si mal no recuerda, nunca estuvimos juntos, para empezar.

Su boca se curvó en una amarga sonrisa —No lo hicimos, ¿verdad? Hughes siempre insistió en que terminaríamos juntos.

Suspiró —El general de brigada Hughes era un hombre muy optimista, coronel.

—Lo era, ¿no es así, teniente? Pero admito que secretamente disfrutaba la perspectiva —hizo una pausa, para recobrar el aliento. No podía respirar. Su voz salió ahogada cuando pudo reorganizar sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué nos pasó?

Sus facciones se volvieron estrictas —Nuestras ambiciones, coronel. Si mal no recuerda, nosotros elegimos este camino. Y me temo que la fraternización está vedada en la milicia —bajó la mirada a su té, así como el tono de su voz descendió, hasta prácticamente alcanzar un susurro—. Si... Nosotros fuimos quienes elegimos seguir este camino, así tuviéramos que cruzar un río pantanoso...

—De haber sabido que significaba esto... —comenzó, cerrando su mano en puño. Sus nudillos tornándose blancos.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza —Habría seguido este camino, señor. Y yo lo habría seguido, como he estado haciendo hasta el momento. Hasta el mismísimo infierno —pensar en los "qué hubiera sido si..." no tenía sentido ni uso ya.

Ellos habían elegido aquello, seguir aquel camino, continuar avanzando, siempre avanzando, por el bien de la ambición de él y el futuro de las siguientes generaciones. Ambos habían accedido, paralela y tácitamente, a resignar su felicidad a cambio de obtener aquel sueño que él le había profesado en su juventud. Y ambos habían perdido terminantemente ese derecho en el momento en que habían empuñado sus armas y la alquimia en contra de personas inocentes. Personas que deberían haber protegido, en vez de haber asesinado, personas a las que le habían arrebatado la vida sin su consentimiento. _El coronel y yo... quizá hasta el general de brigada Hughes pensaba de esa forma..._ _Nosotros tomamos las vidas de muchas personas sin su consentimiento. No hay manera de que podamos morir cuando queramos. Por eso, como mínimo, querríamos que la generación que nos suceda pueda sonreír y vivir felizmente... No es auto-sacrificio... Es nuestra distinción por ser sobrevivientes de Ishbal. _

Súbitamente se puso de pie, ambas manos en puños sobre la mesa, cabeza gacha. Sus ojos, negros, ocultos y ensombrecidos bajo su azabache flequillo. Sus labios en una tensa línea. Voz profunda cuando habló —¿Qué he hecho? Solo... te he causado malos recuerdos...

Hawkeye se puso de pie y bordeó la mesa, expresión suave. Con calma, posó una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de su superior —¿Eso crees? Me temo que yo siento discrepar. Y ha sido un placer luchar a tu lado y permanecer junto a ti. Verte alcanzar ese maravilloso sueño, del que me hablaste frente a la tumba de mi padre. Para mi —inclinó la cabeza—, ha sido más que un honor.

Tensando aún más la mandíbula, todavía en la misma posición y ocultando efectivamente sus ojos de los de ella, cubrió su mano con la amplia suya —Ciertamente... no te merezco —volteándose a ella con la misma expresión cargada de dolor que había portado tras lo sucedido con Envy. No soltó su mano.

—Apreciaría que no diga esas cosas —lo amonestó, suavemente—. Después de todo, yo he tomado esta determinación. Así haya debido sacrificar mi felicidad. Nadie me obligó a hacerlo. No, ha sido mi voluntad.

Acomodándose finalmente de frente a ella, alzó su mano hasta su nuca, donde rozó con sus dedos las mechas ahora nuevamente cortas de cabello dorado. Su boca curvada en una mueca de abatimiento. Hawkeye se tensó. Su labio inferior comenzando a temblar ligeramente otra vez —Coronel, no creo...

Pero él solo cerró los ojos y se inclinó para reclamar sus labios, en un mudo y suave beso. Permitiendo a sus labios rozar lenta y cuidadosamente contra los de ella. La sintió inicialmente tensarse aún más, pero inmediatamente cedió. Consintiendo el silencioso y significativo gesto. Los dedos de ella, largos y esbeltos, aferrándose al frente de la chaqueta militar de él, dado que ambos aún se encontraban en el uniforme. Irónicamente, el mismo que les había denegado toda posibilidad de normalidad. Toda posibilidad de _cualquier _cosa. Riza suspiró, contra los labios de él, y se apartó a duras penas. Aún aferrándolo por el frente de la chaqueta —Debería marcharse.

Asintió, coincidiendo con ella —Debería —pero simplemente se inclinó una segunda vez y volvió a besarla, como nunca se había consentido. Y ella lo admitió, aún cuando en otra ocasión lo habría amonestado por ello, recordado sus posiciones y recordado el hecho de que tenía una esposa también, esperándolo en casa. Y una ambición que cumplir y que podía estar comprometiendo. Así como una eternidad de razones más por las que ellos no habían cruzado antes la línea y no deberían hacerlo ahora tampoco. Más no lo hizo. En vez de ello, simplemente devolvió el gesto con igual intención y le permitió librarse de su chaqueta con la habilidad de quien tiene práctica, mientras entre beso y beso se fueron desplazando hasta el cuarto de ella.

Y la besó, por todas las veces que deseó hacerlo y no lo hizo. Por aquella primera vez que había deseado hacerlo, cuando solo había sido un aprendiz de alquimia viviendo en su casa, el aprendiz de su padre, y por la última que lo había deseado también, unos escasos segundos atrás. Tomándose un segundo, solo un segundo, para removerse en un acto de silenciosa cortesía (para Hawkeye y la persona que lo esperaba en casa) la alianza que había usado hasta el momento, dejándola en la mesita auxiliar junto a la cama. Pretendiendo, ambos, que el gesto no significaba nada. Y entonces volvió a posicionarse encima de ella, codos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y labios inmediatamente adheridos a los suyos como si la sola ausencia de éstos doliera terriblemente. En cierta forma, admitía, lo hacía. Y ella lo entendía también. Por lo que no escatimó a la hora de rodearle la cintura con las piernas, manteniéndolo contra sí, lo más humana y físicamente posible.

Y la sintió también, respirando contra su boca, entre beso y gemido y beso y jadeo, inhalando y exhalando en una irrefutable prueba de que estaba _viva_. Y junto a él. Como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Como no lo había estado _nunca_. Así que simplemente se aferró con desesperación, presionando su frente contra la de ella y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras la sentía arquearse bajo suyo y arquear sus tobillos también, dedos de los pies curvándose hacia las palmas y cabeza arrojada hacia atrás. Corto cabello dorado empañando su ahora nublada visión. Mientras una fría gota de sudor se desprendía de un mechón negro suyo y terminaba en la nariz de Hawkeye. Inclinándose una vez más, le robó un último beso. Casto. Calmo. Curvando las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba. Sin embargo, la sensación rápidamente se desvaneció, cuando recordó que aquella _no_ era su vida. Y ella no era la mujer con la que despertaría a la mañana siguiente. Y nunca lo sería. Sin importar cuánto lo desearan.

Apartándose, la vio sentarse de espaldas a él, al borde de la cama. El gran tatuaje y las feas escaras mancillando la agradable visión de la que habría sido, una vez, su hermosa espalda. Y Dios, si habría tenido una hermosa espalda. De no haberse cruzado la alquimia en su camino. De no haberse cruzado él en su camino. Suspiró, dejándose caer boca arriba, y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Hawkeye, por su parte, comenzó a cambiarse, abotonándose la camisa con terriblemente suma calma. Exhaló, observándolo de reojo. Aquello definitivamente no debería haber sucedido. _Ella_ no debería haberlo consentido. Ciertamente debería haber sido más fuerte, si debía mantenerlo en su camino. Centrado. Si pretendía continuar a su lado, como siempre, velando por sus mejores intereses.

No obstante, se vio tomada ligeramente con la guardia baja cuando él se posicionó exactamente detrás de ella, brazos rodeándole lánguidamente la cintura, manos anchas tomando las pequeñas y ásperas –de años de portar armas- de ella. En silencio, y cerrando los ojos, besó sus nudillos. Y luego sus dedos. Uno a uno. Su voz grave, ahogada y ronca, cuando volvió a hablar. Ésta vez, contra los pliegues de su oído. Su voz sonaba sinceramente compungida —Tú deberías ser la del anillo...

Riza se tensó por un momento. No obstante, se relajó rápidamente, y negó con la cabeza —Sabes perfectamente que eso no es ni hubiera sido posible.

Torció el gesto. Si, lo sabía. Pero eso no hacía el pensamiento más reconfortante. Ni el hecho de que debería prescindir de ella, en ciertos ámbitos de su vida, por el resto de su existencia. Y hasta el día que muriera. Aunque, posiblemente, ese día no estuviera tan lejos. No si eran juzgados por los crímenes cometidos en Ishbal, una vez restauraran a Amestris a una democracia —Si, lo sé. Supongo que siempre lo supe, teniente.

Asintió, liberándose del agarre de él, pero inclinándose y consintiéndose el presionar sus labios contra los de él una última vez, firmemente, antes de que se marchara. Entonces volvería a la normalidad, y a ser la soldado ejemplar y la asistente que él necesitaba. A ser la mera subordinada —Creo que debería irse. Buenas noches, su excelencia.

Él asintió, cerrando los ojos solemnemente y volviendo a deslizar la alianza en su dedo. Sería la primera y última vez que la tuviera. Si, la última vez... —Si, buenas noches, teniente general. La veré mañana.

Hizo un seco asentimiento, labios presionados firmemente en una línea. Mano derecha contra su frente —A las 0700 en punto, Fuhrer Mustang.

Él se volteó y asió el pomo de la puerta, dándole la espalda a su teniente general. Su asistente. Su guardaespaldas. La mujer que sin ella, sin su constante presencia y ayuda, jamás habría alcanzado la posición que ostentaba ahora. El título que poseía. Se lo debía a ella. _No_. Le debía su vida a ella. Por todas las veces que lo había salvado. Que lo había llamado _inútil_. La misma a la que finalmente estaba renunciando. Tragó. Y abrió la puerta —Adiós, teniente.

Asintió, observándolo marcharse en silencio —Si, adiós, su excelencia —y cerrar la puerta tras de él al salir.

Sirviéndose de la pared tras ella para mantenerse en pie, se deslizó hasta abajo. Quedando sentada en el suelo. Su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas. Black Hayate a su lado. _Esa es la agonía de vivir. Pero tienes que seguir viviendo... por aquellas personas que son importantes para ti, ya que tienes que protegerlas, ¿cierto?_

Saliendo a la calle, alzó la vista por última vez al apartamento de ella, cuya luz se apagó de repente. Y luego, al cielo oscuro. Sintiendo las gotas comenzar a caer por su rostro. Una tras otra. Frías. En absoluto silencio. Torció el gesto. _Maldición, ha comenzado a llover_.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se puso en movimiento. _Es cierto. Regresemos. Nos resfriaremos si permanecemos aquí._ Tenía un lugar al que regresar, al fin y al cabo. Alguien que lo esperaba. Alguien que estaría aguardando su regreso.

Después de todo, llevaban demasiado tiempo estancados; estancados en Ishbal, en la casa en que se habían conocido, y en todos los errores y pecados y arrepentimientos del pasado. Estancados en los rangos de coronel y teniente primera. Y estancados desde que tenían memoria. Quizá, solo quizá, era momento de comenzar a avanzar.

_Así es, ellos deben decidirlo. Avanzar o detenerse... Ellos son los que deben tomar la decisión._

Si, quizá era hora, aún cuando doliera. Hora de dejar de ver hacia atrás. Hora de sólo comenzar a avanzar.

Avanzar hacia delante.

Solo... avanzar...

* * *

><p>Quiero dejar asentado, para el registro, que yo misma no puedo tolerar los finales de este estilo y tiendo a escribir, de una forma u otra, finales moderadamente felices (como sabrán quienes me leen). Aún así, espero puedan entender el por qué de este final, y hayan disfrutado la historia de todas maneras. También, quiero dejar asentado que no apruebo la infidelidad ni la tolero u.u Pero qué se le va a hacer...<p>

Pd: Mi próxima historia Royai será más del estilo de "Elección" y menos dramática, para quienes lo pidieron de esa forma =)


End file.
